True Love's Kiss
by purrpickle
Summary: Malora drabbles and short stories, all one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I don't own Maleficent or the characters within. So, this is a collection of Malora drabbles and short stories, all one-shots unless specifically stated. Having said that, this is a prompt from an anon; Aurora comes across Maleficent when she is asleep. Thanks!

* * *

Calling out softly, her fingers curling around the rough bark of the branch she was using as an anchor to slip along the edge of the cliff, Aurora had to stop and swallow a squeak as dirt crumbled under her foot, swaying until she regained her balance. "Godmother?" she tried again once she was on firm ground again, self-consciously smoothing down her dress at her waist and leaning her body nearer the tree's trunk, "Are you here?" From what she could see through the summer-heavy foliage newly come to the Moors, the great tree _was _occupied. "…Godmother?"

A rustling noise answered her, along with a low sigh, and Aurora paused. "Diaval?" she guessed.

But when no cawed greeting or smooth male voice met her ears, Aurora frowned. Tilting her head, looking up into the bows and foliage, she pulled her skirt up to above her knees, set her hands onto the tree trunk and jumped for the nearest branch. Succeeding in getting a handhold, and pulling herself up, reaching for the next one, as soon as she was comfortably situated off the ground, feet perched solidly, she tried again. "Godmother?"

Another sigh, another rustle, and just a little further up the tree, a large brown wing slid into view. "_There_ you are," Aurora grinned, shaking her head, starting her climb again, shifting to give the wing a wide birth, "Why are you hiding? ..._Oh_!" Crouching, frozen, staring at the sleep-relaxed face of Maleficent, framed by her long dark hair and a thin arm thrown above her eyes, Aurora pressed her fingers against her lips to will herself to be quiet.

Mumbling, a faint smile turning the corners of her dark red lips up, Maleficent was beauty unrestrained. She was on her back, a wing draping down off the hammock and brushing against a lower branch with each soft blow of wind, the other bunched under her; her legs were almost crossed at the ankle, obviously having fallen with slumber, and Aurora couldn't look away.

She had never seen Maleficent like this before. She looked younger, unconcerned, free from the role of guardian and Aurora's regent, and as her heart started back up again, thumping violently against her rib cage and in her throat, blood rushing in her ears, Aurora knew she shouldn't be seeing this. Not now, and certainly not uninvited.

Still, weak, she took one last look to copy the image of the faerie in her mind before shuffling her way back down to the ground, wincing with each loud creak and sound she elicited during the descent. Making her way around the tree again, she headed back to where the waller bogs were always happy to entertain her.

Maleficent would wake up in due time, and Aurora felt like she needed to put distance between them. Calm down. Make everything... _Innocent_ again. Erase the feeling like she'd _intruded_, even if unintentionally.

Figure out what was going on.

At the very least, Aurora thought to herself, wrapping her arms tightly around herself and quickening her steps, making herself perk up as she heard the sounds of her mud-slinging friends grow nearer, she could hope she would be able to get her heart and breathing under control by the time Maleficent appeared.

Maybe, even, she smiled, giggling as mud plopped down next to her, the waller bogs having noticed her approach, she'd be able to find a way to tease her friend one day about how she'd managed to sneak up on her.

She scooped up her own mud.

Maybe.

Some day.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Thistlewit, Flittle, and Knotgrass talk about Phillip and Aurora (and Maleficent). Thanks!

* * *

"I just don't understand why nothing's happening," Flittle frowned. Plucking another blackberry from the bush and dropping it into the small pouch she held, she flew up to a thicket higher on the hill, "It may not be True Love, but they're _perfect _for each other."

"And they make such a _cute couple_," Thistlewit gushed, not paying attention as her twirl in the air to accompany her words made Knotgrass have to swerve around her.

"Watch where you're going!" the red pixie snapped, tugging her dress back into position and adjusting her hat before going back to her berry picking, "Even if you are correct that Aurora and Phillip are meant to be, it does not mean you must lose sense of your surroundings, you pea brained _fool_!"

Frowning, Thistlewit held her own bag of berries close to her chest. "That's not very nice," she mumbled, and twirled again, flitting to the thicket opposite where Knotgrass is. Once it was obvious Knotgrass didn't care to retort, she hummed, plucking a thick berry. Her eyebrows furrowed. "_Can _they be meant to be even if they're not True Love, though?" she asked, "Is there more than one kind of True Love?"

Flittle paused. Cocking her head, her butterflies pausing as well around her, she turned to see Knotgrass' response.

"But of course!" Knotgrass blustered, glaring at the youngest pixie, "There's no way someone as sweet and innocent - "

" - and beautiful!" Flittle interjected excitedly, having already anticipated where the other pixie was going.

" - yes, and _beautiful_, now let me finish, _please_, Flittle, thank you!" Huffing, Knotgrass started again. "There's no way someone as sweet and innocent and beautiful as our sweet Aurora is should be…" Her mouth opened and closed as she searched for a word, and once finding it, she straightened, "_Shackled _to someone like - well, like _Maleficent_." Dropping into a whisper at the other faerie's name, Knotgrass shrieked, jerking practically into the blackberry bush when a loud, disapproving caw sounded from somewhere around her.

"I'm just _saying_," she called out, struggling out of the thorns and ending up hitting and kicking Flittle and Thistlewit as they flew in to help haul her out, "That Prince Phillip would be the better choice for our queen. That's all."

"That so."

Knotgrass, Flittle, and Thistlewit froze, automatically recognizing the cool female voice that preceded a dark, horned figure melting from the shadows of the trees next to them. "Oh dear me," Knotgrass whispered over Thistlewit's squeak, her hands flying up to her mouth, and Flittle glanced quickly back and forth between her companions before swallowing and sinking down, trying to make herself less noticeable.

"I believe," Maleficent stated coolly, coming to a stop with her chin up and arms crossed, "That is something that Aurora would be capable of deciding for herself." Seemingly calm, she barely tilted her head at Diaval's entrance, the large raven swooping in and alighting on her shoulder, but her gaze sharpened at his jeering chitter of agreement. "Do you not agree?"

"Right, right, of course," the three pixies concurred, their heads bobbling. They were still hesitant to engage with Maleficent, and completely unwilling to test her control.

Maleficent raised her eyebrow, and the pixies cowered again.

"Right then," Knotgrass shook her bag, "Ladies, I believe that we have gathered enough berries for our stores."

"Yes, yes, of course, for our stores," Flittle chimed in, for good measure pulling the drawstring of her bag closed, nervously tittering as Thistlewit, in her haste to close her own bag, elbowed her arm.

Finally getting her bag situated and brushing blonde curls out of her eyes, Thistlewit flew up. "Well, uhm, have a good day," she forced herself to say, waving her fingers awkwardly as she started her retreat, the other two joining her after quick goodbyes as well, their small wings blurring and whirring as they sped off.

Maleficent pursed her lips. "Well, Diaval?" she asked, striding forward to pluck the blackberry nearest her.

Ruffling his feathers, Diaval made a coughing noise before hopping down Maleficent's arms to snatch a berry for himself. Snapping it up into the air and catching it, he swallowed and took off, large wings beating.

Watching him circle the area, Maleficent popped another berry into her mouth. "I wonder," she sighed, looking back down, the tips of her talons barely pressing against her lips, "If there truly is more than one kind of True Love."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Aurora gets hurt or is in danger and Maleficent has to save her. Thanks!

* * *

It's iron. Maleficent probes, softly, at the hinges of the cage, but the burn makes her snap her hand back before she can infer too much. "Oh Beastie," she murmurs, her wings tensing as a noise from behind draws her head up, and she cuts off Aurora's response with a quick, harsh, "_Shh_."

Making the cage clank as she turns as well, Aurora can't hold back a nervous exhalation as she quietly apologizes to the flicker of Maleficent's glowing eyes.

Studying her, Maleficent doesn't answer as she looks away again. Standing up, spreading her wings in anticipation of needing them, she holds her hands out in front of her, palms out, fingers curled to prepare her talons. She is already calling up her magick, it only her intention to hold back the actual release as she waits to see if there's going to be any enemy blundering forward out of the shadows.

But when nothing comes, nothing intruding on her rescue, Maleficent allows a shallow sigh of relief. "Do you know who captured you?"

"No." Aurora answers, voice quiet as she makes a move to reach out towards Maleficent, only stopping when she realizes she wouldn't be able to touch her, "I was picnicking with Philip. There was a commotion, and I turned… And suddenly I'm here."

"Is Philip here, then?" Maleficent asks, for once trying to believe that Aurora's friend had nothing to do with this. Her eyes turn to take in the rest of the clearing.

A low groan reaches her ears, and jumping forward, landing close to another cage kitty-corner to Aurora's, Maleficent lets her eyes adjust.

"I'm here too," Philip's voice answers, weak but obviously his, a slightly less pale hand reaching out of another, presumably, iron cage. "I tried, but I was not enough to stop the ambush."

Maleficent calmly visually takes in his hand but doesn't touch it. "I believe you," she answers, turning to take second looks at the other cages she can see. There doesn't seem to be anyone else taken prisoner, but she checks physically just to make sure. A two-man rescue will be easier than what, theoretically, could be.

"Are we still in the Moors?" Aurora asks.

Maleficent turns to her. "No," she shakes her head, trying to pretend that it's not an important thing for her to be trespassing; walking back to Aurora's side, this time she doesn't hesitate to take Aurora's hand, "But then, that will never stop me from finding you."

Aurora's smile flashes in the dark even as she murmurs, "But you have no sovereignty here."

"Do I need it?" Maleficent draws herself up straight. Magick sparks at the tips of her fingers, and though it drains her, she directs it at the weakest part of her beloved's cage. With a low groan, both from the iron and faerie herself, the cage door pops open.

"Oh!" Aurora cries, crawling out, her bright eyes meeting Maleficent's in gratitude before she slips to Philip's cage. Taking to his side and taking up his hand as Maleficent had not, she whispers to him that he shall be alright, her free hand reaching for her godmother's. 'Please?' she seems to beseech.

As if Maleficent would ever deny her Beastie her friend. Sucking in a deep breath, hiding how much it hurts to fight the iron's autonomy, Maleficent succeeds in snapping open his cage as well. Bowing down, pain and tightness surging through her, Maleficent still manages a smile for her Queen. "Come," she urges, whisper loud, her wings spreading again as she gestures for Aurora to come into the safety of her arms, adjusting to allow Philip's presence as well, "Let us depart before alarm is sounded."

Aurora's lips press into her cheek. "Thank you," she whispers, her arms wrapping around Maleficent's neck, Philip's equally clumsy arms doing their best to hold around the faerie's shoulders without touching anything untoward, and, finding amusement even as she's on edge for being pursued, with a strong flap of her wings, Maleficent lifts them all in the air. With her arm around Aurora's waist, her other hand snug in Philip's leather belt, she rises as high as she can bear under the strain of weight and danger.

There are still questions and inquiries to make, and it's not like she's going to pretend her ire has been assuaged, but, Maleficent thinks, allowing herself to breathe in Aurora's scent as she spreads her wings wide to float on the edge of the air stream before spiraling down, surging forward and away, arms wrapped tightly around her passengers, at least her most important charge - her most important _love_ - her _Aurora_ - is away from immediate harm.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Sometimes, Aurora wonders what a kiss on the lips from Maleficent would feel like... And then promptly blushes, telling herself a kiss on the forehead is good enough. Thanks!

* * *

Sometimes, Aurora wonders what a kiss on the lips from Maleficent would feel like, but then promptly blushes, telling herself a kiss on the forehead was - _is _- good enough.

It's like how she wonders what Maleficent's hair in her fingers would feel like. It's another blush-inducing thought, one that, while a little confusing because she had always been happy to brush her aunts' hair and had done so numerous times while she was growing up without any apprehension, doesn't fully fill her with a sense of "normalcy" until she she approaches it in terms of wanting to please her godmother. Flying must, after all, treat the faerie's tresses more harshly than simple walking ever did before.

But still, somehow, thinking such about wanting to do for her godmother - and wanting her godmother to do for her - her oldest and dearest friend, makes Aurora's heart beat harder than it normally does.

It makes her pay more attention to the older faerie's dark red lips as they split into wide smiles. Makes her more cognizant of how her godmother's eyes gleam and glow and shine as they look upon her. Makes her pay more attention to how Maleficent's body and wings and arms reach out and draw her closer.

Makes her realize just how much Maleficent has always meant to her.

And makes her, perhaps no less importantly, wonder why it's her _godmother_ who comes to mind instead of the men and princes her court sets before her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; rainy day. Thanks!

* * *

The rain is both loud and constant. Pressing in closer to Maleficent, Aurora squints up through the leaves and bows hanging over them; it's almost soothing at how few raindrops actually make it down, making where they are taking shelter under Maleficent's tree somewhat muggy and wet but not uncomfortable. "Is it supposed to rain the whole night?" she asks.

Her arm heavy around Aurora's shoulders, wings shaking as she encourages the rainwater to roll off, Maleficent tilts her head, eyes unfocusing in the way that suggests she's listening to something. "For the most part," she eventually answers, blinking back to her glowing green, meeting Aurora's gaze in the fading twilight. "Do you wish to head back?"

Aurora smiles at her, shaking her head as she leans in, pressing her cool cheek into Maleficent's neck. "No," she murmurs, hands grasping the faerie's dress, body relaxing, "I'm quite happy to spend the night here with you."

"Even with the rain?" Maleficent raises her eyebrow, looking down at the girl. Her arm tightens unconsciously around her.

Aurora's smile widens. "Oh yes," she reassures her friend, closing her eyes so she can listen to the rain and tree and Maleficent's breath, "It's only a summer rain. I have every confidence you'll keep me warm."

Somewhere far off, Diaval's mocking, teasing guttural laugh echoes.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon, who supplied the first sentence. Thanks! Warning, contains character death.

* * *

When Diaval, singed and disheveled, missing several feathers and slickened red with blood, brings Aurora the ring her godmother has always worn on her finger, tarnished and bent, broken, without its owner anywhere nearby, Aurora knows, without a doubt, that part of her heart has been torn from within her chest. Staring down at the mangled trinket, trembling as her fingers curl around it, digging it into her skin, she doesn't let it go as she whirls around, intent on seeing to her injured friend. The raven's breast puffed up as best he can with each panting breath, lying on her bed, wings spread and feet clenching in pain, his eyes roil at her as weak chittering passes his beak.

Gently cradling him into her arm, against her chest, and steadying him with her still closed hand, Aurora sprints through the halls and out into the grounds to the dwelling of the royal falconer. Getting his promise to do his best with her friend, and pressing a kiss to a bloody head, Aurora's already gone before the falconer has time to realize he most likely has a faerie creature in his hands.

Her next stop is the stable. Pulling a cloak from the wall and hurrying to put a saddle onto her favorite horse's back, barely able to wait for the stablehand to wake up enough to help her, Aurora's galloping out into the bailey, shrieking for the portcullis to open. Her throat is burning, but she's out, and not even the falling darkness or clatter of men hurrying to follow her will stop her.

Even with how fast her steed is, it takes too long for the Moors to unfurl in front of her.

It takes too long because, somewhere inside there, in front of her, Aurora's rent heart wails with each rasping gasp torn from her lungs with each thud of her horse's hooves, is Maleficent calling out to be found.

Maleficent's...

Aurora's hand bruises around the ring. Her palm numbs, and sobs heave out of her chest.

_Body_ calling out.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon, who supplied the first sentence. Thanks!

* * *

The blonde haired peasant's favorite possession is a large, soft, strong brown feather, weathered with age.

It's always kept close to her chest, either on the leather thong she'd laced around her neck or hot, clutched in her hands whenever she needs the tangible strength.

Unyielding and never out of shape, it represents freedom, flight, all that's needed to suggest there's more to her life than what she should expect.

However it's with her, the peasant girl knows, concedes, she's had the feather for as long as she can remember. She'd picked it up one day after a walk, perhaps, or after one of the times she'd ventured close to the Moors. She can't remember _when_, exactly, it had come to be in her possession, but it had, and she couldn't imagine otherwise.

The feather, bigger than any she'd seen before, seemingly _more _than what she'd seen before, is, by now, irrefutably hers.

It makes her heart ache when she looks at it. Makes her heart ache when she strokes it up and down. Makes her heart ache when she feels how soft and _real _it is.

Because it, perhaps more than any truth her normal life bestows on her, barely living in her aunts' shadows, tells her there's _more _out there.

The day the woman with wings and proud, tall horns alights before her, only proves it.

"I... I knew you were real," Aurora murmurs, her prized possession hot and sweaty in her grip as she stares at the alien faerie.

The faerie's brow lifts. "You are too close to the Moors," she answers, almost rotely, as if it's not too important even as her presence presses outwards, trapping Aurora in front of her. They're not far enough away from the Moors' boundaries that she has to flaunt her power, but Aurora feels it anyway.

It's not like the eerie glowing eyes don't freeze her to her spot, either.

Aurora's tongue works in her mouth. "I don't mean to be," she bows her head, glancing up and down the faerie's body that she can still see, "But you..." Her knuckles whiten as the still un-crumpled feather unfurls in her palm, "This is you?"

A pump of the faerie's wings, and Aurora trembles, knowing that if she unfurls her fingers even more, she'd be touching her.

"It seems to be one of mine. Where... _When _did you get it?"

The electric presence fades again, and Aurora bites her lip, looking up once again to see the faerie, her wings folded behind her, back at the Moors' boundary line.

"Y-Years ago," is all she can manage.

The faerie crosses her arms. "You can't be more specific than that?" She sniffs. "You _human_."

As "human" as it is, Aurora _can't _answer. "No." She brings the feather back down to her hip. Her hand tightens around it. "I just know..." Her palm lifts after she resecures the feather in her grip, "As long as I've remembered, it's been with me."

Glowing green eyes stare at her. Dark red lips purse, high cheekbones tightening as a thin, almost-aquiline nose rises into the air. "You see the feather as yours?"

"...Yes. Yes?"

The faerie's expression ripples, her wings flaring out momentarily before drawing close again. "How... _Interesting_," she murmurs, canines flashing as her lips lift, fleetingly, not once looking away from Aurora, her fingers cupping her cheek as she tilts her head. "How... Interesting."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Maleficent has a dream about Aurora with wings. Thanks!

* * *

It's the absence of Aurora's physical being that makes Maleficent wake up. Chilled, bereft of what she expects to find upon opening her eyes, she can't help but frown, the back of one of her hands rubbing along her cheek. "'Rora?" she mumbles, sitting up, drawing her wings in close, rustling along the bed covers.

She had had a dream...

Quiet footsteps pad closer, from the direction of the window. "I'm sorry if I woke you," Aurora's soft voice smiles, her body settling down next to Maleficent. "I just couldn't sleep."

Smiling, Maleficent can't help but kiss the hand that cups her face.

"But I have to say," Aurora continues, still smiling but shifting forward to replace her hand with her lips along the other woman's sharp cheekbone, moving until she finds Maleficent's lips with her own, "It's not often you actually fall asleep here, on this bed."

Maleficent reaches out, her hands cupping Aurora's shoulder blades as their knees press together. Able to see easier in the dark than her lover can, she doesn't hesitant to kiss her back, only pulling back with a laugh when Aurora's hand hits one of her horns instead of threading through her hair as she probably hoped to. "I had a long day," she offers once they'd calmed, "And it certainly showed in my dreams!"

"Yes?" Leaning forward to rest her forehead against Maleficent's, Aurora's voice is still full of a smile. She glides her fingers down Maleficent's head and neck and shoulder, tangling in the fine feathers caped around Maleficent's body; knowing how much pressure and touch they can take, she smiles adoringly, unable to keep a soft laugh back when what suspiciously sounds like purring coming from deep within the faerie's chest starts up.

Plush lips press into Aurora's forehead, and with barely any direction, Aurora finds herself lying on the bed, curled into Maleficent's body with the other woman's arms wrapped around her. Their legs are tangled, Maleficent's wings pushed back, but Aurora keeps herself from querying if the other woman is comfortable - she'd learned earlier on that Maleficent never suffered any discomfort for long.

"You..." And it's Aurora's turn to hear a smile in her lover's voice, the faerie nuzzling along her cheek before pressing their lips together again, her hand mapping out the swell and dip of Aurora's waist and hip, "Were in the Moors with me."

"With you?" Aurora kisses her.

As if she is trying to sound cross, Maleficent taps her waist. "Yes, with me." She won't ever tell anyone, but she loves these midnight talks with her Aurora. They're deeper, raw, laying everything bare. However, unsure now, as she watches the blonde's eyes gaze at her in the dark, she lowers her voice, sighing as Aurora's hand tickles her ear. "You were flying. Like I do."

"With you?" Aurora asks again. Her fingertips caress the sharp point of Maleficent's ear, sliding down to stroke along Maleficent's cheek and jaw.

"No." Shaking her head imperceptibly, Maleficent's lips curve up as Aurora squirms from what she's doing along her hip, "_Like_ me. You had wings. Of your own."

A small laugh bubbles out of Aurora's mouth. "Were they bird-like, like yours?"

Maleficent's lips turn down. "You think I'm bird-like?"

"No!" And Aurora's laughing, hiding her face in Maleficent's neck after she moves enough to let Aurora worm her way in. "Maleficent..."

A strong hand cups her side, Maleficent's leg pushing between Aurora's as if to curve around and pull her closer. "I'm teasing." The faerie's lips brush along her jaw. "You were beautiful, and they were glistening white, like dove wings."

Aurora can't help but smile, so broadly and widely she knows Maleficent must feel it. "Like an angel?"

At that, Maleficent huffs. "Like a _dove_," she murmurs, adding her fingernails to her strokes up and down Aurora's side, catching at the thin fabric of her nightdress. "Like _my_ dove."

"Your dove," Aurora hmms, repeating, once again finding the softness of Maleficent's feathers, nipping gently at the white, porcelain neck of her faerie, "I think I like the sound of that."

"Then that is what I shall call you," Maleficent answers, finding Aurora's mouth again, purring as she melts into her, "Because that is, without a doubt, what you are. My dove."

"I _really_ think I like you saying that," Aurora manages to murmur before she melts again, sighing satisfactorily when Maleficent rolls over on top of her, her wings surrounding them both and making her heart skip a beat at how _completely_ Maleficent possesses her, "I really think I like that very much."

Over her, already focused on drawing Aurora's tongue into her mouth as Aurora's body reaches up to meet hers, Maleficent can't help but think - no, _know_ - she likes it too.


End file.
